Finding the Past
by Animecrow13
Summary: Having settled in as a resident of Berk, someone from Eret son of Eret's past appears to shake up the peaceful life he's made for himself. How will this person change things? Will they change for the better or for the worse? Takes place after the 2nd movie. Intimate and mature situations/content in later chapter's.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Having settled in as a resident of Berk someone from Eret son of Eret's past appears to shake up the peaceful life he's made for himself. Takes place after the 2nd movie.

Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, dragons, or location from How to Train Your Dragon. Original characters withstanding. any dragons mentioned I've found what information I could and have improvised the rest. So please bear with me as I try to make the any character/dragon personalities and information as accurate as possible. Though there will be some minor artistic liberties may be taken at times so as to make the story flow better. Please enjoy read and review.

**The Start**

Terrible Terrors were singing in the distance. Another day was lighting on the horizon and signs of activity were already racing about with early morning chores which needed tending.

Eret just set a basket fish in front of Skullcrusher. Quirking a slight smile at the way the dragon dove into the fish vigor it made him want to laugh, but settled for patting the Rumblehorn on his back before heading out of the small stable next to his new home.

Since coming to Berk some six months ago he'd come to think of this place as his home. No longer did he have to hunt and trap dragons for Drago. Never finding what he was searching for all these years. Thinking back on that time as he moved one of the rain barrels into place, he looked up just in time to see Toothless barrel into him knocking him over before the hyper dragon raced off to where ever he was heading. As Eret got himself into a sitting position Hiccup came around the corner of his home.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you've seen Toothless at all," Hiccup said as he offered his hand to the reformed trapper Viking.

"Ah thanks Hiccup," Eret said as he took the proffered hand. "That dragon of yours seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere," Once back on his feet he began brushing some dust from his clothes.

Hiccup thought about it for a moment before answering. "The best I can think of is he either wanted to say hi to Skullcrusher. Aside from that he's been kind of antsy all morning,"

Pointing to the edge of the woods with his thumb over his shoulder. "Thought I heard a few Timberjacks in the woods a ways off an hour or two ago. Maybe he was thinking of checking it out." This comment received a raised eyebrow and a look of almost disbelief from Hiccup as the two walked around to the front of the house. "What? Just because I've hunted and trapped dragons for years doesn't mean I've haven't learned a few things while doing so."

Upon turning the corner to the front of the house they saw Toothless bouncing around giving small short roars in form of communication. Skullcrusher lifted his head a moment, looked at Toothless before snorting and laying his head back on the ground. Toothless flattened himself on the ground in front of the other dragon his tail swishing from side to side.

"Come on Toothless we have a few things to take care at Gobber's before we can go flying," Hiccup said. The Night Fury lifted his head to look at Hiccup, then Skullcrusher, then over to the woods, back to Hiccup before bounding over to the two. Patting the dragons head to settle him a bit Hiccup turned to Eret. "Well Eret sorry about Toothless here pouncing on you earlier."

"Considering I think I got away from the encounter pretty good," Eret chuckled as he too patted Toothless on the head, letting the dragon know he wasn't upset with him for it.

"Before we head off could you look into those Timberjack calls. See how close they are to the village and weather we need to worry about them or other dragons that might have followed them?" Hiccup asked. Within moments a scream was heard from the woods followed by that is a what could only be the sound of a couple of trees coming from the same direction. "Well guess Gobber is going to have to wait," Jumping on the back of Toothless while changing his walking gear to flying on his left leg.

"Can't let them have all the fun Skullcrusher now can we?" Eret said jumping into the Rumblehorns saddle as well. Flying off into the direction of the commotion.

Catching up with Hiccup and Toothless in the sky over the trees just as the other riders joined them. Astrid atop of Stormfly came up next to the Night Fury.

"What's happened? Do we know anything? Astrid asked

"Nothing yet other then Eret thinks that is sounded like a Timberjack," replied Hiccup. Astrid raised and eyebrow and shot Eret a confused look.

Shrugging his shoulders Eret shoots her a look back. "What do you expect I've hunted dragons for years. Stands to reason I'd learn a few things,"

Hiccup gives him an inquisitive look before shaking his head. Then turns to Fishlegs. "What can you tell me about Timberjacks."  
Timberjacks usually travel in groups of three or more. If these are Timberjacks I'd say there are no more then one or two in this group. One would make it and outcast among it's original group and two could be a mated pair looking for a nesting place."

In the background you could hear the tail end of a comment Snotlout made to Ruffnut and the thud of the punch that followed. After rolling his eyes at the exchange Hiccup starts going over who was going to do what. "Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs circle the area, let us know of any other dragon activity if there is any," from which he heard them say either. "We're on it," or "You've got it," as they left.

"Astrid, Snotlout do a sweep of the known nests to see if there has been any recent activity," as the two departed this time he heard. "I'm on it babe," from Astrid and "Got it Chief," from Snotlout and shook his head at the last comment.

Eret gives a little chuckle before saying "What about me Chief?" That rewarded him with a glare that if looks could kill he'd be dead. Raising his hands in a way of saying he was kidding.

When they were a quarter mile from the area where the trees had likely fallen the two riders made a wide circle. Trying to see if dragons were still in the area and if so were they hostile. As they circled around the new clearing they slowly tightened the circle.  
What Hiccup and Eret saw shocked them. A lone Timberjack was hunching over a pile of fallen trees, growling, hissing, and slashing with its wings at a group of wild boars trying to advance on what was under all the fallen wood.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown

Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, dragons, or location from How to Train Your Dragon. Original characters withstanding. any dragons mentioned I've found what information I could and have improvised the rest. So please bear with me as I try to make the any character/dragon personalities and information as accurate as possible. Though there will be some minor artistic liberties may be taken at times so as to make the story flow better. Please enjoy read and review.

**Chapter 2: The Unknown**

Both riders speak at the same time. "Toothless Plasma Blast, "Skullcrusher Missile Strike." Both shots landed less then a foot from front boars. Startling them though not enough to make them retreat. Making another pass the two riders made their shots again mere inches from the boars startling them this time making them run off every which way. With another pass the Night Fury and Rumblehorn alight on the ground chasing off the remainder of boars.

Once the boars were gone both dragons with riders turned to see what the Timberjack was protecting. Under the mass of trees and limbs was what appeared to be a young Timberjack. Eret cursed under this breath as he grabbed a hailing horn from the back of his saddle and urged Skullcrusher into the air again. Knowing they would need the others help in getting the pile of trees cleared away. Climbing up past the tree tops then blowing into the horn signaling to the other riders to come to their location.

Once Eret heard the answering calls of dragons and riders, he began descending slowly toward the ground once more, so as not to startle the dragon they were trying to help. On his way down a Terrible Terror flew past him and toward the village, probably to Hiccup's mom. If that be the case Hiccup must think the little dragon may need more help then the few riders that were there or on their way could provide. Even though from what Eret knew that those of Berk have become quite adept at taking care of wounded or ill dragons. They would still ask and refer to Valka on many things since she'd lived with dragons for some twenty years.

Alighting on the ground again Eret climbs from Skullcrushers saddle and makes his way to the now calmer Timberjack thanks to Hiccup. As he moved toward the dragon he kept his hands visible, making him seem non threatening. When he got close enough he extended on hand closer to the dragons snout.

When the dragons snout hesitated then lightly nudged Eret's palm he smiled. Since coming to Berk he'd learned quite a bit more about dragons. Just adding to the knowledge he had from being a trapper /hunter.

"We've not com to hurt you. We just want to help your friend. Will you let us?" Eret said as he watched as the Timberjack cocked it's head to one side before lowering its head to sniff first at Eret then at Hiccup. Spreading its wings wide the dragon let them help.

While Hiccup went about trying to figure out how to get the trees off the smaller dragon, Eret was studying the trapped creature. For the most part the dragon looked like a Timberjack. The wings lay flat against the ground, outstretched from the torso. Where the torso of a Timberjack even as a hatchling or adolescent is typically thin, this one was slender but still seem to have a bit more meat on it's bones. Everything led him to believe that this was in fact a Timberjack.

Though the thing that really gave him pause was its short neck. Even just hatched and young Timberjacks have long slim necks. Shaking it off to kneel down next to the dragons head. Gently laying his hand on its snout. There was no movement under his hand from the minute involuntary moments that the snout will make when you lay your hand on it. Also it was cold to the touch, suggesting that this dragon was no longer alive.

With a sigh he lay his hand on the dragons back. Thinking of how the protective Timberjack would take its charge's passing. That's when he felt it, the movement from shallow breaths and a slight heat emanating from it.

Eret heard the other dragons touch down on the ground followed by several pairs of feet. But paid no mind to it as his own was going over so many different things, that it was hard to sort them out at the present.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Astrid walked over to where Hiccup and Eret were with the other dragons. Hiccup turning to the group started to fill them in on how he figured the best way to lift trees and move them. Astrid noted the deep thought and confusion on Eret's face. Placing her hand on Hiccup's shoulder she nods over to the former dragon trapper. Before he could reply there was a sharp string of curses heard.

After having moved what he not realized was a helmet made to look like a dragons head. This was a human. The trapped human gave a groan and started to move around a little as if trying to wake up.

"This isn't a dragon," they heard Eret say as the group went over to see what he was looking at. Running a hand through is hair Hiccup let out a curse of his own before hastily giving out directions on removing the pile of trees. Hiccup motions for Toothless and the dragons goes up to friend and trainer. Pulling all the rope he can from the saddle bags, he climbs up onto the fallen trees and beings to tie one end around one of the logs.

Hookfang comes into view over head and throws the other end up in the air. The Monstrous Nightmare takes hold of the rope while Snotlout drops another one to Hiccup. To which he does the same to the other end of the tree then passes it to the twins Zippleback.  
Hearing a growl Hiccup looked over the edge of the logs to that Eret had his knee on the persons back and was holding down their hands effectively pining them to the ground, while they continued to struggle under his weight. "What happened?"

Eret turned his head to look up at the young chief showing a small cut on his right cheek his face that was welling over with droplets of blood. "Startled, trapped, and seeing someone I don't know. I'd have been defensive myself," Eret admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides you may not have felt it but this pile shift a bit when I was being sliced at. Might as well take the precaution and us all get out of this in one piece."

"Alright since you've got that under control we'll continue with this," Hiccup said with a slight smile in his voice. That got him a sharp look with a raised eyebrow at the unintended but still there pun within the riders words. Giving a slight chuckle Hiccup goes back to helping get the logs removed from the pile.

Author's Note: Side Note Fact: When I started this fic I had given only very little thought to how my OC would look as well as their name. So we shall see what their name is as well is what they look like together as the story continues.


	3. Chapter 3: The Scar

Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, dragons, or location from How to Train Your Dragon. Original characters withstanding. any dragons mentioned I've found what information I could and have improvised the rest. So please bear with me as I try to make the any character/dragon personalities and information as accurate as possible. Though there will be some minor artistic liberties may be taken at times so as to make the story flow better. Please enjoy read and review.

Chapter 3: The Scar

While the dragons and riders worked clearing the pile of fallen trees and logs from the trapped person they once thought was a dragon. Eret struggles to clam and hold down the being they were trying to rescue. Holding more tightly to thin wrists and placing his knee more firmly against the back as they growled, hissed, and snapped. Trying to move and struggle out from under Eret. Making every effort so slash, claw and bite at him. All the while Eret was talking in soft even tones trying to calm them down.

"Hiccup how's it coming along up there?" Eret shouts at the younger man as his moves his hand out of the way as teeth come together in the space his hand was moments before. "Not really sure this 'Dragon' is accepting our help to kindly,"

"Almost there just have a few more to clear," came Hiccup's replay. Shaking his head Eret noticed that the 'Dragon' had finally calmed down. Still keeping his knee firm on it's back he removed some of the pressure so it could breath a little more easily. Taking a closer look again now that he wasn't struggling to hold the being down he noted that profile of face that he could see through the dirt and grim that seem to be caked on. The features were softly lined mostly feminine. The hair was similarly dirt and grim caked with highlights of red where he could pick out color. As for the length he wasn't sure for it was tucked under the dragon skin cloak that was made to resemble wings.

Once the trees that covered the female dragon look alike were removed Eret readied to let her up. "Alright now I'm going to let you up now. You can leave and go on your way if you wish," moving slowly he moved his weight off of her. Keeping his hands in plan sight to appear as non-threatening as possible. Once he was a few feet away and standing at his full height she got onto her hands and knees and lunged at him. Slicing at him with her wing like cloak.

Eret stepped back in time to miss loosing his arm but not quick enough. The shape edge of the wing sliced through the leather bracer on his right arm and it fell to the ground forgotten. Side stepping more attacks he saw Hiccup signal to him asking if he needed or wanted help. Shaking his head Eret knew as well as Hiccup that if you gang up to stop a wild it could make the dragon go even more wild. This person may not be a dragon but he was sure you had to handle her like she was.

While dancing away from her strikes Eret took a moment to chance a glance at the creature trying to kill him. On her legs were leggings made of strips of dragon scales and leather woven together, that hugged calves and thighs. Highlighting the strength and agility but also soft feminine curves that he wanted to run his hands over. Her tunic if you could all it that. It again was made out of the same woven strips as her leggings. Which only covered and bound her breasts barely containing them. From the binding straps were attached at the top edge and went over her shoulders, where the dragon wing cloak was attached. Down the length of her arms, he caught glimpses of bracers that went from wrist to elbow, made out of the same material as her other garb, which the wing cloaks was attached. What skin showed through her clothing was covered in dirt from days or even weeks of travel.

With his back almost to the pile of once trees now turned logs he moved his hands to grip the hilts of his swords. His right hand on the sword at his back and his other on the one at his hip. Eret pulled the sword at his hip from its sheath so that the blade protected his wrist and forearm. Bring up to block a downward strike.

With a growl in her voice he heard, "Ba mhaith leat a mharu duinn," You want to kill us. Said as a statement not a question. It shocked him for a moment he hadn't heard his native tongue in so long that he almost missed the dagger that was coming toward his head. Letting go of the hilt of the blade at his back he caught her wrist with his right hand and then grabbed her other wrist. Twisting he used his body to pin her against the pile of logs with her wrist pinned by the side of her head. Careful not to slice his hands on the sharp edges of her cloak.

Pressing into her more then was probably necessary but by the gods it felt good to feel her body pressed along the line of his. It had been two months since before coming to Berk when he last bedded a lass. "If we had wanted you dead you would already have stopped breathing," Was Eret's replay in the same Gaelic that she had used. The girl just turned her head away which put her at eye level with his wrist. At first she just caught sight of it out the corner of her eye, then looked more closely. The arm see looked at was now bare since she had removed the bracer earlier. Now seeing what the bracer once hide, a small rough edged scar about 2-3 inches long. It sat about 4 inches above his wrist.

Turning back to take a closer look at his eyes, his face. Recognition sparks and her mouth becomes suddenly dry and she licks her lips. Opening her mouth to speak, then closing it. Trying again hope sound comes out this time.

"Eret? Eret Eretson?" a whisper was all she could manage. Eret eyes narrow and he glares at her.

"You know my name. How is that?" his voice hard and unyielding. Closing her eyes then opening them again before licking her lips.

"I know your name because I know you. I gave you that scar," she said looking at the aforementioned scar. Sucking in a breath she flinched slightly as Eret's grip tightened painfully on her wrists.

His voice came out as little more then a growl. "How then… how did I get that scar?"

"A tree limb landed on your arm after we had fallen out of a tree when we were young," the girl said her voice low. Just load enough for Eret to hear. His eyes roamed over her face taking in her features. Taking one hand from her wrist he moves it to take her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Moving the girls head to the side to look closely at the jaw line and saw the faint pink scar high on the jaw bone the goes up behind her ear. The same tree that the branch had come from that landed on his arm had left a bleeding cut on her face from a branch as they fell. Taking a step back he feels as if he's just been dumped into a lake in the dead of winter.

"Bre…Brenna…" his breath hitching slightly as he said her name.

Author's Note 2: The use of "Eretson" is the same as if I were saying "Son of Eret"


	4. Chapter 4: The Explanation?

A/N: I don't own HTTYD or any of the character's save for O/C's. Hope you enjoy the chapter, please R&R and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 4: The Explanation? **

Brenna shivered slightly at Eret's fingers still absently tracing the line of her jaw. Opening her eyes that she hadn't realized were closed as she felt his hand cup her face. Looking at his eyes she found the brown depths swirling with every emotion she seem to be feeling herself. Wonder, sadness, shock, joy, and so many others at just finding him and realizing that the rumors she'd heard were true.  
He was alive. Feeling a little light headed as she was gently being pulled closer to him by his hand on her face. Realizing that the pile of wood at her back was no longer there she grabbed the fur vest he wore. His lips touched hers tentatively seeming almost as afraid as she was that this wasn't real.

"Eret…" Brenna breathed his name into his mouth the sound barely reached his ears and he growled against her lips, the vibrations it caused rippled through her. Pressing herself closer to him as the kiss began to intensify her back hit the wood pile again. A knee pushed open her legs, feeling the taught muscles of his thigh pressed intimately into her inciting a moan. She slide a hand along the opening of his shirt and felt the rumbled contentment through her hand. Encouraged she began to feel under the just under the shirt. As her finger tips brushed against the hard edges of a scar a hand grabbed her wrist and the kiss was broken.

Eret pulled his hand back almost as soon as it closed around Brenna's wrist having cut his hand on the edge of her Timberjack wing cloak. They stared breathless and panting at each other for a moment before Brenna realized what happened. Grabbing his hand she turned it over to inspect the palm. Breathing a sigh of relief that is was a shallow cut, she clucked her tongue and the Timberjack that had been quiet made it's way over to her. Wiggling out from between Eret and the log pile she made her way to her dragon, grabbed a pack from it's back and pulled out a wineskin and some bandages before returning.

"Eret? What just happened? Eret…," Hiccup's voice finally registered and Eret turned to see the young chief standing a couple of feet away. Before Eret could answer he felt liquid being poured over the open wound on his hand, hissing from the pain it caused. He looked down to Brenna examining the cut again before setting a small bundle over the cut and wrapping over the bundle and around his hand with bandages.

Brenna looked up at Eret from where she was crouched after finishing and saw a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite read. Then he began to speak his voice distant as if he was reliving something painful. His words were directed at the group of people off to the side. There were three people there with four dragons. One of the two women still off to the side seemed familiar.

"When I was 9 years of age almost 10. My family was close to that to the village Chief's. So close that if anything were to have happened to the entire family my father was to continue as chief after. The chief's daughter and I were closer still," a sad smile spread across his lips. "So close in fact that they were talking about a marriage arrangement." Brenna blushed remembering the closeness that they had shared.

He continued. "Chief with family in tow had gone to a chief's meeting to discuss alliances and treaties. They were returning on the sea and my da and I were going to out to meet them with some other men from the village," Eret took a heavy breath and released it. "We were in sight of their ship and a squall hit. There was so much wind and rain we had all we could do to keep the ship from toppling over," he was now staring off into the distance. Eyes unfocused as he spoke and relived the memories.  
"We had managed to get our ship close to the other ship. So close that I could see the flames through the rain and hear the screams over the storm raging around us," Brenna was now standing and leaning once again against the pile of logs with her arms wrapped about herself, remembering that night very vividly. "As the storm finally started to calm down we tried looking for survivors or anything else that might lead us to them."

"The other ship still in flames finally sank beneath the waves, most of the screams lost in the water. We searched the rest of the night and the next day. All we found were a couple of crewmen and your father the chief," Eret said finally looking at Brenna. Her head snapped up and her eyes asked the question that she was unable to vocalize. "He didn't live long after we found him, just long enough to name my da Chief, and to tell me to look after you," Brenna's eyes welled with tears and shortly after spilled over and trailing down her dirt smudged face at the reality of what Eret had just said.

"Wait, wait, wait…How come I don't remember hearing about this?" Hiccup asked as he watched Eret look like we wanted to comfort Brenna before he pulled away and started pacing.

"That was about 16 years ago Hiccup. We were barely 5 years old. Though… I do remember my dad mentioning something about a chief almost drowning in a shipwreck. Eret if what you are saying is true why did we hear that he still lived?" Astrid asked speaking up for the first time in conversation.

"Because da and the other elders thought it would be better to pretend that the old chief was still alive. There was a treaty that had just been put in place and no one wanted to deal with the power struggle that would have come had they found out," Eret said as he paced, his hand clenching and unclenching as he did. Stopping he looked back at Brenna and saw that she was still crying. Letting out a frustrated growl he balled a fist and punched a near by tree trunk. Everyone's gaze sharply turned to look at Eret.

"I wasn't able to protect you. I…I wasn't able to save you,"


End file.
